simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion Simpédia:Portail communautaire
Catégorie:Communauté Bienvenue sur la page de discussion générale de ce wiki ! Cette page accueille les discussions autour de Les Sims Wiki et son organisation uniquement. Pour toute question concernant les jeux Les Sims, utilisez le forum. Other languages The English Sims Wiki would like to invite all the other language Sims Wikis to check out our new Language Portal which contains information on each of the wikis and will serve as a place of communication between the wikis. Let us know what you're up to by posting on the talk page of the portal and check out some of the sweet language related userboxes we have made. Communication will take place in English. Duskey(talk) août 25, 2010 à 14:39 (UTC) Modèle Profil Depuis quelques temps, certains utilisateurs utilisent les Simbio sur leur profil afin de se décrire à la manière dont Les Sims Wiki décrit les Sims. Dans un soucis de réserver les Simbio aux Sims (et parce que certains paramètres n'ont pas lieu d'être pour nous), faudrait-il envisager la création d'un modèle spécialement pour le profil qui ressemblerait aux Simbio mais avec les paramètres adéquates ? La communauté est donc invitée à discuter de ce point, et surtout, de proposer des idées pour ce modèle (apparence, paramètres à mettre, etc). --Aster09 avril 6, 2012 à 11:06 (UTC) Il faudrait faire un modèle profil avec le pseudonyme de la personne et surtout les goûts (comme The Sims Wiki) et aussi mettre les jeux que le joueur possède. SimsWiki13390 ''Discussion'' avril 6, 2012 à 11:13 (UTC) Par contre je ne compte pas faire d'Userboxes comme sur The Sims Wiki, cela prend bien trop de place et peut être simplifié avec le modèle. Pour la liste des jeux, il est plus pratique de le faire directement sur la page de profil que de mettre ça dans le modèle. Le modèle doit servir essentiellement à présenter l'utilisateur comme on présente un Sim, le reste se fait sur la page elle-même. Donc pour résumer, pour le moment, les paramètres indispensables sont : *Image (pas une image personnelle/réelle) *Pseudonyme *Prénom (pas de nom de famille) *'Age (en version humain ou Sim ?)' *'Etat civil ?' *'Animaux domestiques ?' *'Apparence physique ?' *Traits *Signe *'Souhait ?' *Préférences Je mets en gras les points nécessitant des avis. Concernant l'âge j'hésite, mettre son âge en années serait peut-être trop personnel (et parfois on se rend compte que certaines personnes ne devraient pas être inscrites sur Wikia), il faudrait donc préférer rester sur des tranches d'âge... Cette conversation reste bien sûr ouverte à d'autres suggestions, notamment la couleur et l'apparence général du modèle. --Aster09 avril 6, 2012 à 17:39 (UTC) Il serait mieux de mettre l'âge en version âge. Je suis pour mettre l'apparence physique, les animaux domestiques, l'âge en version sim, le souhait et pour l'état civil, j'hésite... Pour la couleur, je ne donne pas mon opinion. Je vais y réfléchir. J'espère que Julien2660 va lire cette discussion. SimsWiki13390 ''Discussion'' avril 6, 2012 à 17:52 (UTC) Pourquoi ne pas faire le modèle en plusieurs couleurs ? Comme ça, un utilisateur qui aime le rouge, par exemple, mettra son modèle Profil de couleur rouge. SimsWiki13390 ''Discussion'' avril 7, 2012 à 09:40 (UTC) Alors ça c'est une idée très intéressante, ça demandera un peu plus de travail sur le modèle mais ça peut effectivement être sympa. Je note, je note :) --Aster09 avril 7, 2012 à 09:51 (UTC) Peut-être le modèle pourrait avoir un paramètre "avatar dans les sims" ? (au lieu d'image). --SimsWiki13390 ''Discussion'' avril 7, 2012 à 10:48 (UTC) C'est ce que justement sous-entend ce paramètre, après le nom n'a pas énormément d'importance pour ce paramètre, une image reste une image, mais il sera précisé dans la documentation du modèle que l'image doit être une image Sims et non une image personnelle. --Aster09 avril 7, 2012 à 10:54 (UTC) Bon, et bien je pense que de mon côté, je n'ai plus rien à dire et je suis d'accord pour le nom qu'il va avoir. SimsWiki13390 ''Discussion'' avril 7, 2012 à 12:23 (UTC) Version ré-actualisée (mon avis) IDEE : Modèle:Profil (Couleur au choix) *Image (pas une image personnelle/réelle) *Pseudonyme *Prénom (pas de nom de famille) *'Age (en version Sim)' *'Etat civil '? *'Animaux domestiques ' *'Apparence physique '? *Traits *Signe *'Souhait ?' *Préférences --SimsWiki13390 ''Discussion'' avril 21, 2012 à 10:49 (UTC) A-il déjà pris forme sous un lien ? --SimsWiki13390 ''Discussion'' mai 2, 2012 à 18:48 (UTC) :Non :( Pour le moment, le projet reste en stand-by, j'aimerais rassembler plus de monde, à la fois sur le wiki et sur ce projet pour avoir plus d'avis. --Aster09 mai 2, 2012 à 19:08 (UTC) J'ai commencé le Modèle:Profil, un support visuel vous aidera peut-être à vous faire une idée et à donner de nouvelles propositions :) --Aster09 juin 20, 2012 à 11:48 (UTC) :Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça serait bien que les utilisateurs choisisent la couleur du modèle (on pourrait faire un modèle avec plusieurs choix de couleurs, ce qui montrerait leur couleur préférée. SimsWiki13390 ''Discussion'' juin 20, 2012 à 15:07 (UTC) ::Oui, oui, je n'ai pas oublié :) Mais la couleur ce sera à la toute fin, il faut d'abord penser à la structure générale du modèle. --Aster09 juin 20, 2012 à 15:28 (UTC) Tchat Récemment, une mise à jour du Tchat a été faite (pour les wikis anglais uniquement), une mise à jour qui prendra bientôt effet pour les autres wikis. J'envisage donc de mettre en place le Tchat sur Les Sims Wiki une fois qu'il sera mis à jour. J'envisage aussi de l'ajouter en page d'accueil. Pour le moment, ce ne sont que des "J'envisage", j'en appelle donc à la communauté pour se prononcer à ce sujet. Je vous propose de vous prononcer à l'aide de deux sondages, vous pourrez laisser des commentaires à la suite : Merci. --Aster09 mai 15, 2012 à 14:24 (UTC)